The Diamond Trial
by shadowdog52
Summary: When a young icewing dragonet has to face his own brother to survive without dishonoring his family name, he must survive. If he doesn't he will make his mother, the queen, have a dishonorable son. Will he survive? Will he die? Will he lose everything? Read to find out
1. Blizzard

Diamond trial

"Blizzard!" His brother iceshard said shaking him awake

I moaned quietly and ask "What?''

Iceshard got a serious look on his face and whispered "Come with me.''

I noded in response got up and raced after him.

We raced out of the castle and took off we shoot off so fast we ran straight into a royal guard of Queen Blast

The guard, Polar, asked "Prince Blizzard, Prince Iceshard, what are you doing up so early?"

"Hunting." answered Iceshard and I in ussision

Polar said "I don't buy it but I can't stop you. Okay go ahead and hunt."

We flied at normal speed until he couldn't see us. Iceshard took a sharp right turn. I turned after him.

Then I asked "So what do you need?"

"Listen," He replied. "Our seventh hatching day is in 2 days you need to shape up to get out of seventh circle."

"What! I'm in seventh circle?" I asked. Am I really in the seventh circle? I wondered.

"Uh, yea." he replied.

"Oh, my Queen Blast!" I exclaimed

"Don't say that!" Iceshard scolded me.

"Ok, ok!" I replied. We headed home and I tried to get out of the seventh circle. I failed epicly at it.

The Days passed and our seventh hatching day had began. I woke up for to options: Dishonor my family or fight my brother trying to get in first circle. I lifted my head up "I have to this." I whispered

Getting ready I asked myself Will I survive this?


	2. The battle

Queen Blast and her two generals, one on the left, one on the right were escorting us. The one on the right was holding two spears, both made out of ice and diamond. I look over at me brother, Iceshard, he look worried. I couldn't understand why. We both know he's going to win. I tapped my wings against his and smiled curiosity hit.

I asked "If we're brothers how could we dishonor our family forever?"

"Great question"Queen Blast paused "I don't know the answer to that."

"So who would you rather have win?" Iceshard asked

General Frost interrupted "You, my prince, Iceshard."

I glared over my shoulder at him he smirked back.

"How about you General Freeze?"iceshard asked

"Blizzard my prince" he replied.

As we flew I saw a black shape coming our way, then I blasted ahead of everyone they looked shock at first then saw it too we all flew ahead. As I got closer,I saw it was a nightwing, the icewings worst enemy. Then I realized that it had an army with it ,about four times as big as our group of twelve Icewings.

 _Oh great, another battle. Thanks alot Ice/Nightwing war II_

I zoomed right into the fray slicing dragons down one by one. As I was attacking I heard my brother scream. I sliced the nightwings neck and zoomed to his aid. As I zoomed through the chaos i saw him grappling with two Nightwings then as a nightwing sneaking up behind him with some sort of reinforced claws.

"NO!" I yelled, tackling Iceshard out of the way. I then felt like I was getting pierced by something. Everything went black.


	3. the disappearance

**a/n Thx to sly riolu for third chapter idea!**

 _/Flashback/_

 _I woke up to screaming in my brother Frostbites room. I rush out to help, I burst into his room. Then saw two giant black nightwings, with a silver scale by each eye . The biggest one of the nightwings had my brother pined down. I was flinging myself at the Nightwing . I slammed into one and clawed him across his neck. Then he hit me with his talon across my tempo. This was it; the beginning of the Ice/Nightwing war II._

 _/End of flashback/_

Just then I Awoke. Then a splash of water splashed all over on me. I jumped up and landed on a dead nightwing slashing his throat even though he was dead.

"That feels better." I said

The queen, my mom, ran over and hugged me,then said " Are you ok?"

I replied "Yeah just a bit of pain in my side."

she looked at my wound then yelled "DID THEY DO THAT TO YOU? I WILL GO OUT THERE MYSELF AND RIP OF THEIR HEADS."

She turned to her general and exclaimed "DO YOU SEE THAT? LOOK WHAT THEY DID!"she thrust his head at the wound

Then I said to her "Don't make him look at it! it was my fault! I got the wound." I paused, "I tackled Iceshard out of the way from getting hit by a nightwing's reinforced claws."

"Oh." she said

I looked around to find Iceshard; he was gone!

 _ **A/N: Just another thanks to sly riolu!**_


	4. The Finding

I searched the horizon with my sharp icewings eyes, i couldn't see anything

I asked mother "Have you seen Iceshard?"

"No not sense the battle." she replied in a concerned look.

"Have you?" i asked general freeze.

"No sir." he replied.

Then it hit me like fire to my scales. My mother and I asked general freeze "how many nightwings escaped?"

"Four." he replied .

I quickly did the math in my head. "That's just enough."I realized.

"Come on they have him!" I called, and then took off at full speed.

I zoomed through the icy tundra like a blizzard . I reached the kingdom of sand and continued zoomed till I saw black I continue flying tward them , I make up a battle plan . I came behind them and with a plan full and ready. Then came up behind them and twirled around them, temporarily blinding them and that moment I stopped and swung my whip sharp tail with spikes around and hit a nightwing in the top of the skull.I ripped my tail out as the nightwing fell limp into the sand. Then a sharp bolt of pain ripped through my side. I quickly look down at my wound to see gore gushing from the wound. "Ugh." I said quickly hitting another nightwing in the Tempo as. As the night wing fell limp i saw him, my brother Iceshard. On top of a giant nightwing, knocked out. I quickly rush over. and twirled around trying to blind him. It didn't do anything then I tried stabbing him with my tail , but it on bounced of his I facked my tail attacke by then clawed his neck and he fell to the sand limp . I quickly pulled out the icewing last animus touched abject, The healing diamond.

He held it to to his wound as they started to heal, as they healed he felt his scales sow together . The wounds totally disappeared . then dove down to get him back. Then he muttered " heck that was close." At least we didn't lose my brother.


End file.
